Big Time Snow Days
by True-Loves-First-Kiss-101
Summary: Lame title... Oh well... James and Kendall try to make Logan and Carlos jealous... But, it might end differently then they think. Kames. Kogan. Jarlos. Sucky summary. But it's WAY better.


I laughed as a snow ball hit my face. I love Minnisota. It was _always _snowing. Which means more snow days off from school then other states. I bent down and made a snow ball before looking at my best friend. He was busy making a snow ball. I smiled. This was too easy. I reared my arm back and threw the snow ball. The snow ball hit Logan in the side of the face. Brown eyes looked up at me. He just smiled that lop-sided grin that I loved. Yes, I love Logan. Who wouldn't? His bright brown eyes, his smile, his heart, his brain, his body... I could go on forever about Logan. Logan was, well, Logan! I was so lost in my thoughts about Logan that I didn't notice that Logan was about to throw a snow ball at me till its to late. He burst out laughing. That was another thing I loved, his laugh.

I was about to throw another snow ball when one hit my back. I turned to see my other best friends, Carlos and James. Next thing I knew was that it was me and James against Logan and Carlos. Me, Carlos, and Logan all laughed when Carlos threw a snow ball and it messed up James' hair. James had let out a girlish but manly shreak. _(A/N - no idea if i spelt it right.)_ James hated if **anything** but him touched his hair. I had my suspicions that he was gay or bi and by the looks he sends Carlos, I was right. I also had a feeling Carlos was gay/bi. I saw the way he looked at James. He never left the pretty boy's side. I thought it was kind of stupid that they didn't just hook up and save the drama. Before you say anthing, Logan is NOT gay or bi. I know this for a fact. I frowned as my mom came out and told us to come in for hot chocolate. We all ran inside at the mention of hot chocolate.

"I love hot chocolate!" Carlos said bouncing up and down.

Logan, James, and I laughed at our easily exicted friend.

"We know, Carlitos. You say that every time." Logan pointed out.

"That is how mush I love it!" Carlos said smiling while taking a big sip of his cup of Hot coco.

"Carlos! It's still too-" Mom started but was cut off when Carlos yelled in pain.

Logan and I chuckled at Carlos. We weren't making fun of him. We just thought it was funny that Carlo's was just that innocent. James glared at us. He was also _very _protective of Carlos. I couldn't blame him. I was protective of Logan. James and I were older then Carlos and Logan. Which made us like the older brothers who had a crush on the younger brothers. I took a sip of my cup once it cooled off. I blushed when I locked eyes with Logan. He had some chocolate on his lip and he had that innocent look in his eyes that drove me crazy. Only if he liked me. I took my gaze from Logan and looked any where but him. I felt a gaze on me. I looked up too see James eyeing me. I just looked away. Once I finished my cup, James grabbed me by my arm and pulled me upstairs. I felt the stares of Logan and Carlos on us before we disappeared.

"James, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I saw the way you looked at Logan." James stated.

"So?" I asked. "I know you like Carlos." I pointed out.

"I know. That is why I came up with a plan. Let's pretend to go out. We could make Carlos and Logan jealous!" James said.

"I don't know... Will we be able to pull it off?" I asked.

"I see the way Carlos look's at me and how Logan looks at you. We _**can**_ pull this off." James said.

"Okay, I'm in! What are we going to do first. I mean, my mom already knows I'm gay. Do we just come out and say we are dating?" I asked.

"I guess, I really didn't think this through..." James said.

"Well, let's go out there and just say it." I said.

"Okay." He said.

I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. It felt odd doing this. But if it means I get my Logie, I'll do it. We walked back into the living room. All eyes were on us when we walked in. Katie, my little sister, just looked at us. I gave her a confused look. I know she wasn't against gays. She was the first to know that I was gay. What could the problem be? I looked over at my mom. She had shock clear in her eyes. I then turned my gaze to Carlos. Pain and grief was in his eyes. I instantly regeted this. I then turned my gaze to the last person I wanted to look at, Logan. His face as mixture of confusion, shock, and saddness. Why would he be sad? I know I'm doing this to make him jealous but I don't actually believe this would work. I started to get nervous from all the stairs. I looked down in embarrassment.

"Kendall, are you and James...?" Mom asked looking uncertain.

"Yes..." I said looking down.

"Oh. Well, you know the house rules. I know school is out for the week because of snow days but James can not stay the night. He could if Carlos or Logan here." Mom said.

"I know." I said.

"Good." She said before turning around and going into the kitchen.

"Well, are you going to say something?" James asked looking at Carlos and Logan.

"Um... When... When did... When did this happen?" Carlos asked looking down.

"Oh um... It just happen." I said. "Logan? Anything you'd want to say?" I asked.

"Oh... Um... I'm okay with it... I got to go..." Logan said as he got up and left.

I felt a stab of regret.

... ... ... ... ...

**Logan's P.O.V**

... ... ... ... ...

I ran out of the house. I felt tears pour down my face. I loved Kendall. But he's with James. I can't do that to James. No matter how much I love Kendall. I ran to one of my favorite places. It was a tree house Kendall and I found when we were kids. I soon found myself there. I climbed up the ladder as best as I coud with tears blurring my vision. I finally made it to the top. I ran too the bed Kendall and I put up here. I threw myself on the bed and just cried my eyes out. If I knew Kendall was gay I would have made a move **years** ago. I soon found myself not being able cry anymore. I had no more tears left. I knew I had to pretend to be happy about them. Even if it causes'me pain. I soon heard foot steps. I looked up to see Kendall. He sat down on the bed beside me and wrapped his hands around me. I leaned into him as he hugged me and ribbed my back.

"Logie, are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"I'm fine, Ken. I was just shocked by the news." I lied.

"I hope this doesn't change anything. Will it?" Kendall asked.

"No... I'm happy for you. I really am." I said.

"Good because I don't know what I'd do with out you. You're my best friend." Kendall said.

"I know, you're my best friend too." I said.

Kendall continued to rub my back. I felt my eyes grow heaving. I knew in no time I would be asleep. I looked up into Kendall's green eyes. I loved his green eyes. Kendall leant in and kissed my forehead. I cuddled into Kendall. I closed my eyes. In no time I heard Kendall's breathing even. I knew he was asleep. I soon fell into a deep slumber as well.

... ... ... ... ...

_Three Days Later -_

... ... ... ... ...

I was in Kendall's room with James, Carlos and Kendall. I just sat next to Carlos as the others were coming up with a plan to prank the girls hockey team, _again_. I have noticed that Kendall wasn't sitting close to James. Not like he should. Did they break up? I looked at Carlos. I knew he had a thing for James. I always thought that they would get together. I guess I was wrong. Then again, James and Kendall never acted like couple. I mean, they hold hands and hug a lot, but they never kiss, they never gave eachother nick-names, they don't act all lovey-dovey with each other. They just act like James and Kendall, Best friends. Not James and Kendall, boyfriends. I had my suspicions that they are just trying to make Carlos jealous. I wasn't mad about this. I was happy that James finally got his head out of his ass. I looked over at Kendall. I wish he was trying to make me jealous. If he was, he would be winning. I looked over at Carlos. He was looking at something with sad look in his eyes. I followed his gaze. He was looking at James' and Kendalls' hands. They were holding hands.

"Carlos, I need to talk to you." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him off.

"Okay..." I heard him say.

Once we were out of ear shot. I turned to Carlos. He was looking at the door of Kendall's room.

"Carlos, do you know the real reason why Kendall and James started dating?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm just surprised you do. I mean they are trying to make _you_ jealous." Carlos said.

"Huh? No they are trying to make _you_ jealous." I said.

"No...Kendall likes you." Carlos said.

"Well, James likes you." I said.

"Can there be a chance that they are trying to make us both jealous?" Carlos asked.

"I guess. Do you want to comfront them later?" I asked.

"Sure..." Carlos said

We were about to walk back into Kendall's room when we heard Kendall and James talking.

"When do you think they will get jealous?" Came James' voice.

"I don't know. I hope soon. I want my Logie." Kendall said.

"And I want my Carlitos." James said.

I looked over to Carlos smiling. He smiled back. He then mouth '_Told you so!_' I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. I then opened the door and walked in. Kendall and James looked over at us. I smiled at them. Carlos also smiled. We only had four more days to make Kendall mine and James his (Carlos'), before school. I sat down next to Kendall as Carlos sat next to James. I shared a look with Carlos. I knew I had to get Kendall alone and Carlos had to get James alone. If they were together, it would be harder and more embarrasing. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong.

... ... ... ... ...

**Kendall's P.O.V**

_Two Day's Later -_

... ... ... ... ...

Tonight was a party. I was getting ready. I was going to wear, a grey t-shirt, dark blue jeans, sneakers, and a beanie. I walked over to the mirror in my room. I looked nice. I went down stairs to wait for the guys. As I waited, I decided to watch some TV. I grabbed the remote and turned it to some cartoons. Only cartoon that was on was Casper. So, I laid down and watched the show. I soon heard the door bell ring. I got up and walked over to the door. I opened to see James and Carlos. They both looked good. Carlos was waering a black shirt with long sleeves, bright blue jeans, sneakers, and his helmet. James was wearing a white v-neck shirt with a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, his sneakers, and if I know James, he has his lucky comb. I smiled at the two and let them in. Now all we had to do was wait for Logan. Soon enough there was a knock on the door.

_'That's odd... Logan just rings the door bell or walks on in.'_ I thought

I got up and walked over to the door. I looked at the others to see if they found this odd. James was watching TV, but Carlos looked exicted. I shrugged it off and opened the door. My breathed caught in my throat as I looked at Logan. His hair was gelled and spiked up, he was wearing a dark green t-shirt with long sleeves. It was tight on him and showed his muscle's. He had dark blue skinny jeans on and the jacket I gave him for his birthday. He looked so hot! It took all my strengh not to pounce on him. I just stood there like an idiot staring at him. He just looked at me confused.

"Um... Aren't you going to let me in?" He asked.

I instantly felt like an idiot. I felt myself blush.

"Yeah... Just let me get my jacket and we'll leave." I said letting him in.

He nodded and walked in. I looked at James. He looked like if he could say anything he would, and I know what he would say, _'Smooth, let the person you are trying to make jealous catch you staring at them and blushing.'_. I just rolled my eyes. I grabbed my jacket and walked back over to the door. Logan was already there. James and Carlos got off of the couch and walked over to us. We were then off. I was driving. Logan was in the passenger sit. James and Carlos was in the back.It was kind of hard driving with Logan looking so sexy next to me. We pulled into up to the house where the party was being held. We all got out. I saw Carlos and Logan share a look. I couldn't help but feel jealous. I looked over at James. He saw it too. Carlos then grabbed James' arm and pulled him off. I was about to walk off when Logan grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house.

"Let's go to the pool!" Logan said.

"Pool?" I said confused.

"Yeah! Come on!" Logan said pulling me through the crowd of people.

He then pulled me through a door that no one was around. It lead down a long hall way. I couldn't help but wonder how Logan knew the way to the pool...? He then stopped infront of a bright red door and opened it. He pulled me through. And sure enough there was a pool. It was beautiful. The lights were dim. This caused the pool to look entracing. The roof was see through so the stars shined above and glittered in the pool. It was amazing. No one was here. If the people at the party knew of this place, why weren't they here? Or did only Logan know of this place? That's stupid! The owners knew of this place and so does the teen that threw this party. Maybe Logan had been here before? Yeah that's it. I looked over at Logan.

"How do you know of this place?" I asked.

"This is my uncle's house. My cousin Darwin threw this party.

"Oh! But we can't go swimming. We didn't bring our swimming trunks." I said confused.

"You didn't wear boxers?" Logan asked looking at me.

"Yeah. Well, I guess I could swim in my boxers." I said looking over at Logan.

Logan had already started to strip. This caused my to blush. I turned away and started to strip as well. When I was down to my pants. I heard a splash. I looked up to see Logan in the pool. He was just floating around in the water. His chest was showing. I couldn't help but stare at his chest. For a small guy, he had a nice abs. I couldn't help but get turned on. I quickly got the rest of my clothing off and jumping into the water. It was freezing. I came out of the water for air. I looked over at Logan. He was gone! Where did he go? Did he leave me here taking my clothes, as a prank? I looked over to the pile of clothes. No... I then felt something grab my leg and pull me under the water. I looked down to see Logan. He smiled and waved at me. I smiled back. We then started to swim back up. Soon our heads were out of the water. I looked over at Logan when I heard him laugh. He looked amazing with the light of the stars shinning down on him. He looked over at me. He was blushing. Cute...

"Do you want to play marco polo?" He asked still blushing.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"Okay, remeber, you got to say under water for _five_ seconds with your eyes close. **NOT **two seconds like last time..." Logan said.

"Okay, as long as you remember you can't go on dry land..." I said.

"I remember." Logan said.

With that, I went under water. I closed my eyes. I waited till five seconds was up. I then came back up with my eyes still closed.

"Marco!" I said swimming blindly around in the pool.

"Polo..." Came a whisper.

I started to swim towards Logan voice.

"Hey Kendall... I'll give you a special treat if you find me..." Came Logan's voice.

I shivered when he said that. His voice was coming from the far end off the pool. I started to swim closer.

"What kind of treat?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Logan said.

His voice was alot closer.

"Marco..." I breathed.

"Polo..." His voice came from right in front of me.

I swimmed a litted bit closer, reached out and my hands landed on Logan's chest. I opened my eyes to see Logan looking at me, smirking. I smiled back. Logan was at one of the corners off the pool which means I had him cornered. The very thought, strangely, turned me on. I looked at Logan then his lips. Oh, how I was tempted to lean in and give him my first kiss. Yes I never kissed anyone before. That itself means I was a virgin. I looked back up into his chocolate brown eyes. I felt myself get lost in them.

"Do you want to know what your special treat is?" Logan asked, his voice dripping with lust.

I shivered once again.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

Logan wasted no time. He threw his hand around my neck and somehow pushed me under water with him. I then felt his warm lips against mine. My eyes closed. I knew what Logan was doing. When we were thirteen, I told him that it would be hot to kiss someone under water. The kiss was amazing. Logan hands tangled themselves into my hair. I opened my mouth and let my tongue flick against Logan's lips. Logan's mouth instantly opened. My tongue met his and battled for dominance. It felt damn good. I soon won the battle. My tongue then explored his mouth. I drew my tongue back and let him do the same to me. My hand rested on Logan's lower back, pushing us closer together, as the other one tangled itself in his hair. I pulled away in need of breath. I grabbed Logan's hand and started to swim to the surface. I looked at Logan to see him smiling.

"Next time you're trying to make me jealous, don't talk about it when Carlos and I are in the same house." Logan said smiling at me.

I just smiled. With that, I pulled Logan closer. I leaned back in and kissed him once again. This time my hand lead Logan's hand to my clothed crotch. I heard Logan moan. He then grabbed my hand lead it to his clothed crotch. My hand instantly went to work on his dick. Logan moaned at this. His hand started to message my cock. I moaned at this. It felt amazing. I felt Logan slip his hand inside my boxers. I moaned louder at this. I decided to do the same. I broke away from the kiss to breath. I looked into Logan's half-lidded eyes. He looked sexy like this. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled my hand out of Logan's boxers and his out of mine. I grabbed his boxers and pushed them down. I then took mine off. I looked to see that Logan's was struggling to get his under wear all the way off. I smiled at this.

"Need help?" I asked.

Logan looked at me and nodded. I smiled at this. I bent down a little and picked Logan up and out of the water. I sat him down on the edge of the pool so that his feet was dangling into the pool. He blushed at this. I smiled at him. I grabbed his boxers that were resting on his knees' and pulled them the rest of the way off. I looked at Logan's cock and smiled. It was at least nine inches long and two inches thick. Mine was ten inches long and three inches thick. I put my hands on Logan's lower back and pulled him closer. I looked up and into Logan's eyes. Lust, want, and ove was in his chocolate brown eyes. He was blushing. I smiled. I then looked at Logan's cock again. I leant in and wrapped my mouth around the head. I heard Logan moan from above. Logan then let his hands wonder back to my hair. I closed my eyes and took more of Logan into my mouth. Logan moaned louder. I felt him tug at my hair. This caused me to moan myself. Me moaning caused Logan to tug on my head some more. That caused me to moan some more. This proved to be too much for Logan because he came into my mouth at the moment. I pulled away from Logan and looked up at him.

"Kendall, I want you..." Logan breathed.

I couldn't help but to moan in approvel at this.

"Good..." I said pulled Logan into a breath taken kiss. "I want you too..." I said pulled away from the kiss.

With that I pulled Logan into a kiss. Logan wrapped his arms around my neck. He deepened the kiss. I moaned at the feeling. Logan wrapped his legs around my waist. I pulled back a little so Logan would fall into the water. As he fell, we never broke the kiss. I moaned as our bare cocks rubbed together. Logan smirked and pulled away. He looked at me. He then started to grind up against me. I moaned. My head rolled to the side. I moaned some more when Logan started to suck on my neck. Logan pulled away. He then blew some cold air on the place he just sucked on my neck. I couldn't help but shiver. What Logie was doing was amazing. I gasped when Logan brought his to mine and lead it to his ass. I knew what he wanted. I then shoved two fingers into his ass. Logan gasped in pain. I pressed my lips against his in a, hopefully, calming kiss. he soon relaxed. Logan pulled away from the kiss and nodded for me to continue.

This gave me enough courage to continue. I started by slowly moving my fingers in and out. Logan moaned at this. This time in pleasure. I smiled at this. I then pushed in another finger. Logan hissed in pain. I started to kiss and suck on his neck to calm him down. This seem to do the trick. Soon Logan was moving with my fingers. Knowing his ready, I pulled out my fingers, causing Logan to whimper, I shoved my cock into his ass. Logan moaned in both pain and pleasure. I couldn't help but moan as well. I mean, his ass feels amazing and he's really tight. I did my best not to fuck him as hard as I could. I needed to wait for Logan to be ready. No matter how hard thats going to be. I opened my eyes. I looked at Logan. His eyes were shut tight. He looked so hot. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He then nodded. I pulled out and then slammed back in. I moaned at the feeling. Logan moaned as well. I soon couldn't stop for anything. If the house was on fire, I still wouldn't stop fucking him. Logan arms were drapped around my neck with his head to the side, exposing his neck. I bent down and sucked on his neck.

He started to moan louder. I knew he was close. I grabbed his dick in my hands and started to jerking him off in timing with my thrusting. Soon he came in the water and my hand. His insides clenched around me. Damn! Was the only thing I thought before cumming into him. I pulled out of him once my dick had soften. I looked at Logan. He was looking at me smiling. I smiled back. I leant in and kissed his soft lips. We kissed for a few minutes before pulling away and getting out of the pool. I couldn't help but stare at Logan's body. He looked sexy. I looked away before I got another hard on. Once we were dress we walked out of the pool room. We soon were in the party room. It didn't take long for my eyes to land on James and Carlos. They were kissing. I smiled. I looked back at Logan. I grabbed his hand and smiled. He looked at me and smiled as well. We headed onto th dance floor and, well, danced. I looked at Logan.

"It's been an intresting week of snow days... How are you going to let us finishing it?" I asked.

"Mmm... Probably you and me never leaving your bed the next two days..." He smiled.

I smiled and bent down and kissed him. Thank you, snow days...

... ... ... ... ...

_**Read And Review Please!**_

... ... ... ... ...


End file.
